Visby Class
Visby Class Stealth Missile Corvette were designed to be the main Sjøforsvaret's element for coastal water operations. The ship's design heavily emphasizes low visibility, radar cross-section and infrared signature as well as high speed and maneuverability. The first ship in the class is named after Visby, the main city on the island of Gotland. In 2018 there are 18 ships in service and four more under construction. The first 12 units were built by Kockums, while the following ones were built by NAtech marine after acquiring the surface ship business of the former Kockums. Design The design of the Visby aims to minimise the optical and infrared signature, above water acoustic and hydroacoustic signature, underwater electrical potential and magnetic signature, pressure signature, radar cross section and actively emitted signals. A stealth corvette of the Visby Class has a detection range of 10km in rough seas and 18km in calm sea without jamming. In a jammed environment, the Visby would be detected at a range of 6km in rough sea and 9km in calm sea. The hull material is a sandwich construction comprising a PVC core with a carbon fibre and vinyl laminate. The material provides high strength and rigidity, low weight, good shock resistance and very low radar and magnetic signature. Command & Control Visby Class were the first Sjøforsvaret's ships to be equiped with TERMA C-Flex Combat Management System. C-Flex is basen on open system architecture and is able to integrate the Saab 9LV FCS Fire Control System and Saab EOS 500 Electro Optical Fire Control. The system is completed with a TERMA SCANTER 4100 Surveillance Radar and a modified Kongsberg C-Scope Sonar System. The communications system has a high-capacity digital communications switch, developed by TERMA, which interconnects the voice and data communications channels. The system provides internal communications or open conference lines and access to external communications with various radio links and land-based networks. Power generation & propulsion The power plant of the ship has been completely redesigned to suit the needs and requirements of the Sjøforsvaret and the new systems and elements of the ship. KUFLO chose to equip the ship with a mixed multi-gas turbine and fuel cell propulsion system (COFCAG) developed jointly by NAtech and Volvo Aero. Main fuel for which the system has been designed is hydrogen, but the system can also work with natural gas, methane and other gases, although with a lower energy efficiency. At low speed and during maneuvers the system uses the power delivered by the fuel cells, using the gas turbine system to achieve higher speeds. In addition, the system reuses the exhaust gases to turbocharge the turbine and for the ship's heating systems, which considerably reduces the ship's thermal footprint and finally the remaining gases are expelled from the stern. Power plant of the ship was designed taking into account the current needs of energy for propulsion and other systems on board, so it was possible to assume an increase in power required if new equipment or systems were installed in the future. The propulsion system is fully electrical with two Kamewa (nos NAtech marine hydrojets mounted externally to the main hull. The electricity for the motors is supplied by the power system. The ship has rudders and bowthrusters for harbour manoeuvring. Electronic systems One of the main design premises was the need to mount Kalmar Union made electronic systems in order to full integration with other Forsvaret systems and satellite net. Sensors *1 x TERMA C-Flex Combat Management System *1 x Saab 9LV FCS Fire Control System *1 x Saab EOS 500 Electro Optical Fire Control *1 x TERMA SCANTER 4100 Surveillance Radar *1 x Kongsberg C-Scope Sonar System Electronic warfare *1 x TERMA TV-112 tactical radar surveillance system Decoys *1 x TERMA DL-22T Multi Ammunition Decoy System *1 x TERMA Loki torpedo countermeasure Armament *1 × 8 cell Vertical Launching System w/ 16 Meteor SAM missile *12 RBS15 Mk3 SSMs *4 torpedo tubes for Torpedo 62 *1 ASW 127mm rocket-powered grenade launchers and depth charges *1 57 mm AB BOFORS Mk.3 *1 x 30 mm Kongsberg Sea Protector CIWS Air wing 1 x AS532 SC Cougar ASUW List of ships Category:Kalmar Union Category:Weapons Category:Military Category:Military of Kalmar Union Category:Military vessel classes